love hurts
by maddiethehedgyanimenerdawesome
Summary: Inuyasha finally expresses his feeling but the others are surprised. But when he meets a long lost friend will a certain special person get jealous. I am new and i did type a note at the beginning of my story. I appreciate constructive comments. If you want me to continue the story comment.


this is my first story it is not finished but i want to know if my writings good. Please excuse any miss spellings and if the comments are mean don't worry i won't take it to heart. All those years being alone. No one to comfort and console in till he came along. I was a young half breed only 5 at the time he was around 7. i was on the cold forest floor. Blood seeped out of my body from the last vicious demon attack. I had fended it off but was severely wounded. My life slowly dripping away. I was destined to die alone anyway. All those people who wished death would take me would soon get their wish. I slowly faded into darkness as i felt a gentle touch. Who would help a dying abomination like me? I woke up in a small cave. the walls dripped and there was a small fire. Looking up i noticed a boy a little older then me. I could tell he was not human. He had the most gorgeous silver hair, his eyes a fiery amber, he wore a red kimono, and he had two dog ears. seeing them i wiggled my own dog ears. I sat up my arm still burning from the deep pulsing cut now wrapped in white cloth. " Thank you for helping me." i looked at the floor ashamed and grateful."It was really nothing I couldn't just let you die could I?" " Most people would have nobody wants me to live anyway." " well i want you to live so just shut up and eat." he handed me a bowl of rice. i nodded in gratitude and ate quickly. " so you're like me arent you?" "yeah." " i've never met another dog demon before especially one like you." " what's that suppose to mean?" " well you know not quite a human or a demon. the middle group the cool peoples!" i giggled at my own twisted joke at my rank in the world. This so called "middle group" was hated and ridiculed but i wouldn't let that get to me. Me and that boy talked a lot in that cave. we became close we practically grew up together. He had my back and i had his we were inseparable. Later i learned his name was Inuyasha. My names Maddie and that was now a thing of the past. All good things come to an end. Some peoples things ended happy but most ended in tragedy. Thats what my life was it always starts bad gets better then gets slashed back in my face drenched in my own self pity and hurt. I wouldn't let that ruin me though. I was going to be loving and caring no matter what. If my dead demon mother had taught me anything before she left when i was three it would be that don't be afraid to care it can only hurt you when you don't.

Inuyasha

I was sitting in the tree thinking. Who was the face that haunts my dreams the girl that stalked my dream filled nights. I was having the same nightmare over and over. The girl and me were talking our words unintelligible. A feeling of restlessness filled my young body. Suddenly a large demon came down from the sky and grabbed the girl. My body refused to let me move as i silently sobbed. I heard the blood curdling screams as my body still rejected any movement. I was about 10 in the dream and it seemed more like a memory then a dream. I would always wake up never remembering the girl who was she? is she real? i hopped down from my perch high up in the tree. It was mid afternoon and Kagome was making lunch. " it smells delicious!"shippo said licking his chops. " thanks shippo!" kagome said smiling. " feh" " Your saying my cookings not good Inuyasha!" i flinched at her random screams. " i just grumbled how did you get that from that?" " whatever Inuyasha!" she stormed off kicking the boiling noodles and soaking my legs in scalding hot water. she was mad at me and so was everyone else because they think i went off with kikyou i was only sitting in a tree watching the stars. My mother died exactly 100 years ago yesterday. After telling them countless times i wasnt doing anything just sleeping in a tree. If shippo had a brain he would notice kikyou scent was nowhere on me. i sat down in a huff. My burnt feet still tingling from the hot water. Shippo was yelling at me but i blocked him out. Kagome was coming back probably to yell at me again. " Hey inuyasha why do you do this to me?" tears stained her face. she was obviously referring to me imaginarily meeting with kikyou. " I already told you i didn't see kikyou last night!" " Inuyasha i wish you wouldn't lie! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" everytime she said the cursed word my body pulsed farther in to the ground. my head was always hit the hardest. i felt dizzy and always had a huge migraine after each sit. i pulled myself up ignoring the pain. kagome stood there waiting for me to reply. " I told you the truth!" " I can't believe you continue to lie to me you you mutt!" my heart shattered at that word. She treated me like a pet always disciplining me even if she was wrong and no matter what sango and miroku would side with her. " Kagome i i" " you what want to apologize for lying!" "No listen here ya brat i ain't your stupid dog that you can treat like crap and abuse! I am a living person and not a mutt even though most of the people in my childhood thought so! I can not be mocked and constantly blamed for things that were not my fault! You choose to come here Kagome and i like you as a friend but apparently i'm not a friend i'm a slave. No matter how many times I help you guys you will always see me as that idiot dog who can,t do anything! I dont want any of that oh inuyasha i'm so sorry i didn't realize you bla bla bla crap! You know quite well that you can't go one day without sitting me for no reason and you! I screamed pointing at miroku and sango who had been staring at me with the look that said shut up idiot. " You two agree with everything and laugh when i get sit!" I wiped the smirk right off their faces. " You guys will never know how demeaning or painful it is. You guys were suppose to be my friends not my tormentors reminding me of my differences! You guys are sick!" i jumped up in to a tree and started jumping running away from their blank, guilty, surprised faces. They will never understand. I would always have the small piece in my hearty that will cry. Maybe that mystery girl was the missing link the one who understood me the one who didn't treat me like a hanyou mutt.

Kagome

Inuyasha was hurting on the inside and no one knew! We were only increasing the deep pain he felt in his heart. I stood there completely fazed. I felt bad but i just didn't want to except the fact that i was the main cause of his outburst. Maybe he didn't go see kikyou last night! Now he was mad at us and we just sat there dumbfounded. " Do you think we should go after him and apologize?" Sango asked concerned " I think we should just let him cool off. He will come back in the mean time i can make some food. We lost what i was making in an accident." i said calmly. i yearned to apologize to him to tell him that it's ok and were sorry. i then heard footsteps behind me. Inuyasha walked out of the forest his eyes covered by his bangs. I knew he probably didn't want us to see the pain in his eyes. He walked slowly to a tree nearby camp and plopped down. i got up and so did miroku and sango. I was glad shippo was asleep because he would have made matters worse. We approached him slowly. " Inuyasha we are so sorry we had no idea you felt that way! I didn't know you felt so strongly about this and i promise i wont sit you unless you are out of control!" "Yes inuyasha i apologize i have known you for sometime and should have realized you were not treated fairly!"Miroku added. " Me too inuyasha! i really am so sorry and i will do better i promise!" sango practically begged. he nodded and then i gave him a bowl of ramen. His bangs stilled covered his eyes as he sat there. Sango and Miroku left giving him some space. " so inuyasha are you ok now?" "i'm fine." " come on inuyasha i can tell something stills bothering you." i didn't raise my voice so we wouldn't get into another argument . " I told you i'm fine i just want to be left alone." "Inuyasha please i want to talk to you !" " about what ?" "uhhhhhh" "see you just want to bother me please can you just leave me alone." " No Inuyasha i just want you ,forgive me!" " I already did!" i felt anger boiling up inside. Why couldn't he just open up to me! "inuyasha just listen to me!" being his usual bratty self he covered his ears. Inuyasha i'll say it now come on we just talked about this!" he didn't uncover his ears so i said what i didn't want to but had to to make him listen. " Inuyasha sit!" he face planted into the ground. I felt instant guilt. " Inuyasha i'm so sorry i'm just having off day please forgive me!" he stood up dirt still covering most of his hair and his face. I felt so bad it was really stupid for me to do that. " Inuyasha i'm gonna go home and calm down. All i'm doing is hurting you please forgive!" i ran for the well i would come back tomorrow.

Inuyasha

i watched her leave. I was still covered in dirt. She sat me yet again even after i talked to them. It was never easy for me to tell them my feelings and when i do kagome just shoved them in to the dirt literally. Miroku and sango stared at the space where kagome left and for once i think that they realized she was the that was picking on me.I just needed some space. when i went in the forest after the talk i fell asleep and again that girls face flooded my dreams. I walked into the forest nodding to sango and miroku alerting them that i would be back. I walked deeper and deeper into the thick forest under brush blocking my current situation trying to remember who that girl was. Suddenly i heard a big bang and ran towards it. There was a large dragon demoN trying to rip into someone or something. The small figure was fighting back with a long sword i could only see the back of the persons head and determined that it was a girl. " Hey fudge face dragon pants why don't you just die already!" she jumped up and sliced the large demon in half. Her voice sounded strangely familiar. she turned around to reveal the face from my dreams. She was the girl who i couldn't remember. " hey you look familiar!" she said quickly. "You do to!" " wait you're the one in my dreams!" she practically screamed. She ran forward and attached herself to my legs. she looked only a couple years younger than me in facial expression but she was very short for her age. I was shocked by her sudden show of affection. Suddenly the memories flooded back to me. She was the young girl that i saved when i was still young. We were both hanyous and traveled together for a long time in till she was carried away by her evil sister who put a spell on me making me forget everything and making me fall asleep. " I remember!" I gasped. " Me too!" she sobbed her voice muffled as her face was still pressed into my kimono. She finally realised me. " My sister made me forget too but it's all ok now! I had horrific nightmares and all i could do was remember your face, Inuyasha i'm so glad i found you i know you're alive! Sorry for that crying and hugging thing i was just so glad to see my long lost best friend," i chuckled of her waving her arms arms around babbling about her babish entrance . I was around 17 now so that would make her 15 the same age as kagome yet she was considerably shorter than her. " Will you shut up already it's getting dark we can make camp and then we can talk!" she giggled and nodded in understanding. " Hey whats so funny?' i barked slightly annoyed at her giggles. " From what i remember you haven't bit!" i grumbled thinking and realized from what i remembered she wasn't different either. I started digging the pit for the fire when she started collecting wood. Once she had a reasonable amount of wood she came back and flopped it in the newly dug pit. Without kagomes fire making sticks we had to do it the normal way. i started to rub together to sticks when she grabbed my hands to stop me. she held out her hand and closed her eyes fire started to dance along her finger tips. She lit the wood and i looked her astonished. " One of my powers is fire claw!" " ok so lets catch something to eat!" We traveled in till we came to a small stream. Fish were literally jumping out of the water making them extremely easy to catch. We sat on the bank grabbing them. One particularly large fish jumped out knocking her to the ground. "are you ok baka?" i heard a low noise and thought she was crying but i was oh so wrong. She flung the fish off herself and started laughing like an idiot. She was soaking wet and when she finally stopped laughing she peered down at her soiled kimono. " I guess i needed a bath any way." she smiled and then picked up a pile of fish including the big one that jumped on her with a smile. Kagome would have gotten all in a huff and would continually complain about being wet in till we stopped somewhere where she could wash i snapped out of it I gathered my fish and walked back to camp. She was there impaling fish with sticks like a maniac. "Oh sorry i got a little too excited there didn't I?" " Just a little." we sat by the fire waiting for our food. "So why were you fighting that demon?" i asked curiously. " Ugg those thugs just can't get enough. They constantly come after me because i'm different ya know. Sometimes i'll just be walking through the forest and they will just come for me with no other reason other then me being a hanyou! Oi I just hate them but who cares they will all get what's coming to them one day." i pondered on her words. I hadn't been hunted down in years i never realized that others had the same troubles. " So what are you doing now a days?" "Well i'm traveling with a group to defeat naraku and gather the jewel shards." " Umm that sounds cool. hey thats really cool what is it?" she held up my rosary beads."Well those are beads that a miko named Kagome put on me and whenever she says sit i plummet ten feet under." i sounded surprisingly calm for what i had just said. " Oh well thats crazy ouch! Ugg i would like explode if i had something like that on me. It's really cool that you can handle something like that! I guess we all need something to keep us in line!" " Yeah well she does it when I don't even deserve it." "That sucks. Oh my gosh i'm so sorry i never told you my name assuming that you don't remember. I'm Maddie.

Maddie

Ugg i can't believe i forgot to tell him my name. Sometimes I think my stupidity will kill me. I took my gaze away from his face to the fire i noticed are fish were browned nicely. i took one and handed it to him them i grabbed one for me. I took nibbles at first but soon i was biting off large chunks. It was really good and i turned to see Inuyasha doing the same thing. When i finished my food i finally noticed my shivering. My kimono was still damp and the cold night winds were chilling me to death. I didn't want Inuyasha to notice so i decided that if i started a conversation he would be too busy talking to notice. " so I" " Here take this i don't want you to freeze to death, and then i would have to bury you." he interrupted taking off the top of his kimono revealing a tan undershirt. He draped top over my shoulders and i instantly wrapped it around me taking in his amazing scent. " Thank you sorry i got wet." " don't say you're sorry idiot." I blushed most people would take that as an insult but i could always see straight through him. From what i remember he was always like that after he reached ten. It is just his way of speech i guess and only naive people can't see through his tricks. " So Inuyasha you said you were traveling with a group?" " Yeah we have shippo an annoying little runt of a fox demon, Miroku a monk who is really a perverted lecher, Sango who is a skilled demon slayer with her cat demon kirara, and Kagome a priestess from the future." " From the future thats so cool does she bring stuff back from here time?" " Oh yeah all the time she brings back this ninja food called ramen!It's really good." his eyes lit up when he talks about this kagome person. he stood up and hopped into a tree i assumed that he usually sleeps. Tomorrow i would get to meet his friends they seem to have nothing against my breed so maybe i could finally have normal people friends. Not that i wasn't overjoyed about finding inuyasha again but like when people ask how we met all i have to say is i was dieing and he found me then like 3 years later we got seperated and i couldn't find him for 70 years. i really don't have any other friends. I wrapped inuyasha's top tighter around me. i smelled like the forest and inuyasha's own unique scent. I had missed him so much even though i didn't realize it i mean i always had this feeling that i forgot something but i never found out what until now. My sister's spell had me entranced for 70 years shes such a big jerk. During those years i had trained in my powers and magic. i can now successfully use fire claw and i can charm people. I can make them think they are someone else or make them remember long lost things to break them. I am proud to say i have never used my magic like that though i prefer to make colors and explosions. My sister constantly taunted me during my training but i refused to give in one thing i know is that you can't let people get in your mind. You could be the strongest person in the world but emotions and a disfunction in the brain could take you down that easily. I try to block them out and mostly succeeded. i glanced at the tree in which the silly boy had climbed into not being able to make him out in the lush leaves. The thought of my past experiences flashed into my mind. What if his friends really didn't like me? i shifted uncomfortably then i heard a sudden snap of a twig. Something was shoved onto my mouth and nose. i thrashed around but could not release myself from the death grip i had been put into. i soon had to inhale the nauseating everything started to fade to black as i hardly got dragged by my dark hair into the woods. When i awoke i was in some sort of cage. my whole body ached as i could feel the heavy weight of chains linked all my arms and legs together so i was in a fetal position. I lifted my head slightly causing my whole head to throb with 's hoari was still on but now covered with blood. My whole body reeked of my own blood. from what i could tell most of my wounds had shut but if the were prodded they would surely break open. The cage swayed slight which meant i was probably hanging on a tree. soon i heard two voices so i closed my eyes and listened intently. " So we found another monster did we?" "Yep last night we had to find one for the ceremony" "yes master bragin will be pleased with the blood of this halfbreed." the cage rocked violently making me crash into the side. I yelped in pain as the two men laughed and walked away. A ceremony? I had heard about this village once before. They capture either demand or half breeds and tortured them to death then they use the blood as incense to ward off demons when in reality blood only attracts them. I let my tears roll. suddenly someone was coming. they opened the door and grabbed my long hair now soaked with ripped me out of the cage that dangled two feet off the cold hard ground. i screamed as my weak body slapped across the ground. I blacked out again.

. inuyasha

Where is that idiot? when i woke up she was gone. Then i scent crept into my nose there was a sickening scent. The blood of a person like me. I leaped up and ran towards the smell. i came closer and closer to the sickening smell when i heard a blood curdling scream. I quickened my pace as two men and a blood covered lump came into sight. " Yo creeps want to unhand my friend or do i have to resort to violence. I flashed them my claws. They dropped the hair and fled. i ran up to the unconscious girl and picked her up her eyes fluttered open. " how come everytime we meet i'mn beat up?" she croaked hoarsely " Cause your an idiot now go to sleep." I kept a softness to my voice but she really needed rest. She closed her eyes and i heard her shaky breathing slow. I walked back to the village with a quick pace which was our original plan. Plus old hag could probably tend to her wounds. I've only known her for a day yet i've known her forever. Things were just really complicated. When i came out of the woods sango and miroku sat there with a worried expression. "Inuyasha we've been so worried" sango said running up to him. " Who's that beautiful young lady in your arms?" Miroku inquired " Is that all you think about monk? She is an old friend who um… got in some trouble so old hag needs to see her. Oh and did kagome come back yet?" "Nope not yet" shippo added. as i walked further towards the village i knew they had been staring at him and her ears. They were such fools to believe that we were in a relationship. When i finally made it to the old hags hut i went right in. Kaede was sitting on a mat mixing herbs and when she turned to see the blood stained girl she looked surprised. " What happened me boy?" " She was kidnapped late last night and beaten i guess." i laid her carefully down trying not to put any more pain on her already fragile state. " Why don't ye go talk to your friends while i take care of her." "I guess." I started to head out when for the second time that day she let out a loud bellowing scream. She was thrashing around in her sleep only causing her wounds to pour more blood. I ran back to her she obviously needed to wake up or she'd cause herself to bleed to death. Tears were running in streams down her face and she wore an expression of pain. I shook her lightly and used a voice loud enough to wake her up but not so loud that all of japan would hear me. "Yo idiot wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a sigh. I released my grip on her shoulders. " Ya know you really shouldn't be so mean to me when in injured, Most people would take it to offense being called an idiot when they wake up." I let a small smile escape my lips. She started to bring up her arm to wipe her tears but that wasn't a smart idea. " Uh you probably shouldn't do that." She brought her arm down cringing at her blood soaked blue kimono. " Inuyasha why don't ye step out so she can be bandaged up and changed?" Realizing the old hag was still in the room i mumbled and left. Sango and Miroku were sitting outside the hut with concerned gazes. "I guess i should explain." i flopped down onto the grass and shippo ran over and sat on my shoulder. " When i was about 7 i was a loner ya know and one day i found her injured and alone. i couldn't stand the stench of her blood anymore so i helped. Seeing as she was like me i gave her a chance and i guess you could say we became friends. She was only 5 and 3 years later her sister came. We were still young so her full demon sister overpowered us quickly. I have been enchanted for 70 years by her sister and when i found her in the woods the memories just came back. We were traveling back here and it got late so we made camp, I fell asleep thinking she could handle herself but she got caught by elite demon hunters. I found her like that and brought her here." " So thats all what was your plan after you brought her back here?" miroku had to ask the one question i probably didn't have the answer to. " Well I don't know! I just found her again and i thought you guys would want to meet her. I can't control what she does. If she wants to come along i don't really care. The last 70 years she was in training so she has to be of some use right." Miroku satisfied with my answer was silent. For what seemed like ages we were silent. Then i smelled her. I turned to see maddie walking down the path to the group. She wore kikyo's old clothes but they were a little big due to her being short. She had a smile on her face but you could tell she still ached from injury. She sat down next to me in the circle we had formed near a tree close to the hut. " Sorry i didn't really get to introduce myself I'm Maddison Maddie for short." " What a lovely name for such a pretty girl, my name Miroku and you see unfortunately i have yet to have children and i would be very much obliged if you would bear my child." he had made his way over to her now holding her hand with a hopeful eyes. I was about to knock his lights out for being such a creep but she beat me to it. She grabbed a nearby stick and promptly whacked him on the head. " Your lucky i'm injured monk." she spat. I swear he literally shrank as he quickly shuffled back to his spot. Sango was glaring daggers at him but snapped out of quickly to properly introduce herself. " I'm Sango and this is my demon cat kirara." she put out her arms showing Maddie the little critter and Maddie giggled in delight. She stroked the cat and Sango smiled seeing as her pet got some affection. Shippo not wanting to be left out hopped off my shoulder to greet her. " I'm Shippo!" " Aww you're adorable!" Shippo stuck his tongue at me and I did the same back at him. Sango and Miroku shook their heads but she only giggled. " Welp i'm gonna go get kagome so we can leave." i got up only to hear another person step up too. " Can I come. I really want to meet this Kagome person." " Sorry welp only me and Kagome can pass through the well." " How do you know i can't i've never tried have i dingus!" " Fine follow me but i'm telling you you're not gonna be able to go through." " Blah blah blah." i mumbled again and lead her off towards the well. She ran up in front of me and jumped in. I was surprised when the blue light practically flooded out of the well. How was she able to pass through when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo couldn't? I hopped down after her only to find her sitting on the old well house steps waiting. " Ya know I didn't actually think I could do it but this place is so cool. I'm really glad i can pass." she wore a large smile and was eagerly tapping her foot anxious to see what lie ahead. She was crazy one minute she was calling me a dingus and now she was sitting with a smile waiting for me. She was so weird! " You haven't seen anything yet come on." I hopped out of the well and slid open the large door. We stepped into the sunshine and i walked towards the house. she stood in shock of the size of the house. Realizing she was entranced i decided to snap her out of it. " Hey come on slow poke I'm getting tired of waiting." she snapped back and ran to catch up with me. I slid open the door to see kagome's mom cooking. I swear that woman was stuck in permanent sunshine. Souta was sitting the table holding one of his game thingys. " Hey Inuyasha siss is upstairs. I…..I..I" He was staring at Maddie and she was like just mentally freaking out. Her breathing was rather rapid. " Hi i'm Maddie whats your name?" "I'm s….souta." " Welcome Inuyasha, Maddie do you guys need anything?" " no thank you." she said said sweetly. I simply shook my head heading upstairs to talk to kagome. I left her alone but i figure she'll fine. I got to the room that i knew was kagomes and twisted the knob. As soon as i did her scent filled the air a combination between pears and flowers. She was sitting at her desk thingy with her head in her arms staring at some paper with illegible scribbles. " Kagome?" "Inuyasha you came for me I was so scared you didn't want me anymore!" she ran to me flinging herself on to me embracing me tightly. I awkwardly hugged back. Did she really miss me this much? She released me and blushed. ' Oh my!" I recognised maddies voice and wondered why on earth she was screaming like an idiot. " Who was that?" Kagome inquired. " Oh just my idiot of a friend who just had to come back with me." :Hey I heard that!" " How did she hear you?" "Oh yeah shes a dog hanyou like me." We stalked down the hall to find her playing sota's game tv thingy. She was holding a thing with a cord that was connected to the light box. " What are you guys doing?" " I'm playing a game on a tv! Like look i'm fighting souta in the box with the buttons on this thing."kagome bust out laughing as maddie started jumping up and down. But then in the game her character died. She sat down next to souta baffled. " Wow souta your really good at this thingy." she pointed to the tv. "t…..thank you." he never stuttered before he must really like her. " Lets go ya idiot we're leaving." "um k" she set the box controller down and waved to souta. he blushed and i slapped my hand to my head. He was such an idiot. " Hey inuyasha why is she wearing kikyo's clothes?" " uhh she was injured and her kimono was once blue and it turned red so i think you get the picture." Maddie tugged up the sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. Blood had seeped through parts and i imagined that the cloth stretched all away around her body. " So can we go now kagome?" "Sure thing i have had the bag packed since yesterday" she led us down stairs and she grabbed the over sized yellow pack of hers. We followed out the door. On the way Maddie waved to kagomes mom. I swear this girl is like over polite.


End file.
